peoplefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hermann Lütge
---- Hermann Lütge (* 23. Mai 1886 in Braunschweig; † 11. September 1970 in Goslar) war ein deutscher Feinmechaniker. Er war von 1913 - 1933 Werkstattleiter des Kaiser-Wilhelm-Instituts für physikalische Chemie & Elektrochemie in Berlin-Dahlem unter seinem Direktor Fritz Haber. In dieser Zeit konstruierte er eine Vielzahl von Apparaturen für die Institutsforschung. Herausragend ist die Apparatur zur Ammoniak-Synthese aus Luftstickstoff und Wasserstoff. Bei der Machtergreifung der NSDAP 1933 wird er als Sozialdemokrat entlassen. Während der NS-Zeit arbeitet er als Betriebsleiter bei Siemens in der Funkröhrenproduktion. Nach 1945 kämpft er vergeblich um seine Rehabilitation und Wiedereinstellung im Kaiser-Wilhelm-Institut. Bis 1961 arbeitet er als Abteilungsleiter in verschiedenen Glaswerken. Leben Lütge wuchs als Sohn von Johann Carl Friedrich Ludwig Lütge (* 9. Juni 1846 in Reppner; † 5. Mai 1919) und Friederike Brune (* 7. September 1848 in Schlanstedt; † 28. August 1925) in der TH Braunschweig Carolo-Wilhelmina in der Pockelstraße 14 auf, wo der Vater Maschienmeister war. Die Familie war auch auf dem Institutsgelände wohnhaft und die fünf Kinder wuchsen im Garten des Instituts auf. Von 1892-1900 besuchte Lütge acht Jahre lang die Mittelschule Braunschweig. Die Lehrzeit von 1900-1904 verbrachte er bei Günther und Tegetmeier in der TH Braunschweig. Er lernte dort Anfertigung geodätischer Instrumente. Von 1902-1906 besuchte er die Fachschule für Feinmechanik in Braunschweig mit Abendkursen für Mathematik, Fachzeichnen und Instrumentenkunde. Nach der Lehre begann Lütge ab 1904-1906 für zwei Jahre als Gehilfe bei Voigtländer und Sohn in Braunschweig. Mit 20 Jahren verließ Lütge Braunschweig und zog auf Stellensuche zunächst nach Liebenwerda zwischen Berlin und Dresden, wo er aber nur acht Wochen in der Firma R. Reiß blieb. Er arbeitete von 1906-1907 als Gehilfe bei G. Heyde in der Dresden Friedrichstadt, einem optischen Betrieb mit Verkaufsladen. Auch hier wurden geodätische Instrumente gebaut. 1907 beginnt er nach einer Wanderzeit als Geselle in Schaffhausen bei Amsler-Laffon in der Produktion von hochpräzisen Polarplanimetern, Integratoren, hydrometrischen Messgeräten, hydraulischen Materialprüfmaschinen und anderen Präzisionsinstrumenten. 1909 wechselte er nach Hamburg zur Polyfrequenz-Elektrizitäts-Gesellschaft als Leiter der Konstruktion und Fertigung von Hochfrequenzapparaten. Lütge besuchte in Hamburg neben seiner Arbeit die Abendschule und machte dort innerhalb eines Jahres seinen Feinmechanikermeister. Die Meisterprüfung absolvierte er 1910 mit dem Prädikat „sehr gut“. 1911 wechselte er insolvenzbedingt auf eine Stelle als Werkstattleiter des „Optischen und mechanischen Instituts Vatthauer“ in Osnabrück, wo neben Sehhilfen auch Fahrräder, Nähmaschinen und Uhren im Angebot standen. 1913 erfährt er von der Gründung des Kaiser Wilhelm Institut für physikalische Chemie und Elektrochemie in Berlin Dahlem. Er bewirbt sich in persönlicher Vorstellung und wird auf der Stelle angenommen von Fritz Haber. Die nächsten 20 Jahre ist er Betriebsleiter für die mechanischen Werkstätten, die Schlosserei und die Maschinenbetriebe im Kaiser Wilhelm Institut. Er macht Teilkonstruktionen für die Anlagen zur Ammoniaksynthese nach dem Haber-Bosch-Verfahren. Zu Beginn seines dortigen Wirkens arbeitet er mit Dr. Richard Leiser an der Konstruktion und Fertigung von Schlagwetterpfeifen.Fritz Haber, Über Schlagwetteranzeige, in: Chemiker-Zeitung 37 (1913), S. 1329f; Die Naturwissenschaften 1 (1913), S. 1049-1051; Michael Lütge 2016, 15, 63, 127-130; Hermann Lütge VA. 5,1479,12 Er entwickelt ViskosimeterLütge 2016, 36 und 63 und Hochvakuumgeräte, Metallröntgenröhre und Röntgenkameras. Er arbeitet an der Entwicklung und Fertigung von Spezialgeräten für Röntgenstrukturaufnahmen, wie Spektrographen, GoniometernJ. Böhm, Das Weissenbergsche Röntgengoniometer, in: Zeitschrift für Physik, 7/1926, Band 39, Heft 7, 557–561; Lütge 2016,30 und VakuumkamerasLütge 2016,37. Er leistet Konstruktions- und Entwicklungsarbeiten an Anlagen zur Verflüssigung von Luft, Wasserstoff und Helium. Zeit des Nationalsozialismus Im November 1933 wurde er wegen seiner Einstellung als SozialdemokratCharlotte Haber, Mein Leben mit Fritz Haber. Spiegelungen der Vergangenheit, Düsseldorf-Wien (Econ) 1970,131 nach Denunziation durch die NS-Betriebszelle des InstitutsJeremiah James, Thomas Steinhauser, Dieter Hoffmann, One Hundred Years at the Intersection of Chemistry and Physics: The Fritz Haber Institute of the Max Planck Society 1911-2011, Berlin (de Gruyter) 2011,122; Lütge 2016,39,113,115 von Gerhard Jander entlassen. Haber schrieb aus Cambridge: }} Im April 1935 bis zum Kriegsende 1945 fand Hermann Lütge nach einem Jahr Arbeitslosigkeit eine leitende Stellung im Siemenskonzern Werner Werk Funk am Nonnendamm in Berlin Siemensstadt. In den ersten Jahren hatte er die Leitung der Senderöhrenabteilung, dann übernahm er die Leitung der Laborversuchswerkstätten. Er entwickelte dort neue Kleinröhren, diverse Spezialbrenner zur Glas-Metall-Verschmelzung, Tellerfüsse in Gundelachglas wie in Hartglas mit Kupfermantel und Wo Drähten. Zur Montage der Kleinröhren konstruierte und baute Lütge neue Einschmelzmaschinen, mit denen das Glas im Hochvakuum auf die Sockel aufgebracht werden konnte. Weiter konstruierte und baute er Apparate für die serienmäßige Fertigung von Kleinteilen, erfand neuartige Hochvakuum-Feinregulierventile und eine Gitterwickelmaschine: Zur Verbesserung der Verstärkerwirkung wurden weitere Gitter in den Raum zwischen Katode und Anode der Senderöhren eingeführt. Lütge war Spezialist für Glas-Metall-Verbindungen unter extremen Druckverhältnissen und konnte diese Arbeiten hier in einem wesentlich besseren technischen Rahmen realisieren als noch im KWIpCh. Daneben war er von 1940 - 45 auch noch Sachverständiger und Beratender Ingenieur bei der Poncet Glashütte Friedrichshain aus der Nieder-Lausitz, die in Berlin, Köpenicker Str. 54 und später am Engelufer 8 ihre Niederlassung hatte. Die Palette reicht von Hohlgläser über Laborgläser bis zu Flaschen und Glasbehältern aller Art. Da Lütge Erfahrung in den Anforderungen der Labore hatte, konnte er diese in die Glasproduktion einbringen. Bei den bislang noch geschliffenen Flachrandgläsern, die Weckgläser luftdicht abschließen sollten, gelang es Lütge, diese auf den Automaten derart genau zu fertigen, dass das Schleifen der Flachränder sich erübrigte. Nach 1945 Ab 1945 arbeitete Lütge an der neugebildeten amerikanischen Universität, die später zur FU wurde. Hier lernte er Kurt Überreiter kennen, der kommissarisch die Leitung des KWIpCh innehatte. Hermann Lütge beantragte bei Überreiter, wieder im KWIpCh eingestellt zu werden. Dieser schien sich zunächst für Lütge einzusetzen. Auch das Professorenkollegium des KWIpCh optierte für seine Wiederentstellung. Nur der Nazi-Betriebsrat Ihme stimmt dagegen. Als Sozialdemokrat war Lütge der fortbestehenden NS-Garde des Instituts so suspekt wie schon vor 1933. Von 1947-50 arbeitet Lütge als Selbstständiger. Er hatte sich schon lange im Keller seines kleinen Hauses eine Werkstatt eingerichtet und verkaufte die dort ausgeführten Arbeiten in eigener Rechnung in alle Welt. Nach dem Tod seiner Frau Minna zog Lütge im Dezember 1950 nach Bonn, wo er noch ein Jahr bei den Weck-Werken Duisdorf bis zur Verrentung mit 65 Jahren im Dezember 1951 arbeitete. Nach 1956 lebte er dann wieder in Zehlendorf, heiratete mit 71 Jahren Mitte 1957 zum 2. Mal und hatte eine Stellung als Abteilungsleiter einer feinmechanischen Werkstatt bei der Firma Lange in Berlin. Ende 1961 ließ Lütge sich scheiden und zog zu seinem Sohn Karl-Friedrich in dessen Pfarrhaus in Wilhelmshaven. Lütge verlebte die letzten Jahre in Goslar und starb dort im Alter von 84 Jahren am 11. September 1970. Relevanz Hermann Lütge baute zwei Apparaturen zur Demonstration des Haber-Bosch-Verfahrens, die seit 1922 bzw. 1930 beide im Deutschen Museum in München stehen und Teil des dort für 2017 geplanten Buches "100 Meisterwerke" sind. Sie wurden mit Begleitschreiben Habers von Lütge persönlich in München übergeben.Schriftwechsel zwischen dem KWI und dem Deutschen Museum, Archiv des Deutschen Museums München "Wie jeder Forscher und Erfinder hatte auch Haber die Richtigkeit seiner Ideen über die Ammoniaksynthese zunächst durch praktische Versuche zu erweisen. Um Zeit und Kosten zu sparen, macht man das in möglichst kleinen Versuchsapparaten. Chemiker nehmen dazu meistens das Reagensglas. - Aber ein Reagensglas für annähernd 200 Atmosphären Druck gab es 1909 ebensowenig, wie die Ammoniaksynthese selbst. Der Versuchsapparat mußte erst geschaffen werden. - Waren es sonst meistens unbekannte Männer, deren geschickte Hände die Laboratoriumsapparatur für den Forscher machten, so sind hier jedoch einige Namen erhalten geblieben. - Den abgebildeten Versuchsapparat stiftete Haber dem Deutschen Museum, in dessen Büchern - wohl nach Angaben des Stifters - vermerkt ist, daß Mechanikermeister Hermann Lütge den eleganten Apparat angefertigt hat."Dr. Sachtleben, Deutsches Museum München, in: Die BASF. Aus der Arbeit der Badischen Anilin-&Soda-Fabrik, HZ 1 1952 S. 26 miniatur|Ammoniak-Synthese-Apparat gebaut von Hermann Lütge 1914 "Trotz alledem ist die kleine Apparatur für den Chemiker Ronald Göbel etwas ganz Großes in der Geschichte seiner Wissenschaft. „Habers Forschung hatte Einfluss auf die restliche Chemie. Sie bildet die Grundlage für alle heute gebräuchlichen Hochdrucksynthesen.“ Etwas Besonderes ist dieses Exponat ohnehin: „Die Apparatur kam am 31. Juli 1922 ins Museum“, erzählt Göbel. Im Begleitbrief schreibt Haber an Oskar von Miller über den Nachbau, der wohl von vornherein als „Demonstrationsapparat“ gedacht war. „Der ist also wahrscheinlich nie gelaufen“, sagt Ronald Göbel. Aber didaktisch funktioniert die kleine Anlage auch heute – nach genau 94 Jahren – immer noch. Sie zeigt ganz anschaulich den verschlungenen Weg, wie aus Luftstickstoff Ammoniak wird. Ein Stoff, der heute z. B. auch bei der Kunststoffproduktion, in der Rauchgasreinigung und als Kältemittel eingesetzt wird."Sabine Pelgjer, Gut oder schlecht? in: Der Blog des Deutschen Museums, Deutsches Museum 31. Juli 2016 http://www.deutsches-museum.de/blog/blog-post/2016/07/31/gut-oder-schlecht/#commentFormNonAjax Das Ammoniaksynthesegerät war die Basis für Kunstdünger und Schießpulver. Seine Meßvorrichtungen konnten die optimale Konfiguration von Druck und Temperatur ermitteln. Dies war die Voraussetzung für die Wirtschaftlichkeit der Leunawerke und des BASF-Werkes Oppau. Die dortige Produktion von Kunstdünger und Schießpulver verlieh der deutschen Kriegswirtschaft in beiden Weltkriegen eine wesentlich höhere Durchhaltekraft und Schlagkraft. Ob dies letztlich gut war, steht auf einem anderen Blatt.Die BASF. Aus der Arbeit der Badischen Anilin-&Soda-Fabrik, HZ 1_1952_S. 26-27 Hermann Lütge ist ein gewichtiger Kronzeuge in der aktuellen Disskussion über die Motive von Clara Immerwahr für ihren Freitod am 1./2. Mai 1915 direkt nach der Feier ihres Gatten Fritz Haber auf seinen "erfolgreichen" Giftgasangriff gegen Engländer und Franzosen am 22. April 1915 bei Ypern. Lütge hatte durchs Dienstpersonal von einem Streit des Paares und einer "verfänglichen Situation" mit Charlotte Nathan gehört.Bretislav '''Friedrich' / Dieter Hoffmann, Clara Haber, nee Immerwahr (1870-1915). Life, Work and Legacy, in: Zeitschrift für anorganische und allgemeine Chemie 2016, 642, (6), 437-448; Weinheim (Wiley VCH), S. 444f Dies mildert aber nicht die gravierenden Zweifel Clara Immerwahrs an der Verwerflichkeit des Gaskrieges. Vielmehr hatte Haber ihr bei diesem Streit auch Landesverrat vorgeworfen.Adolf Henning Frucht, in: „Hälfte des Lebens – Femina Doctissima Clara Immerwahr“, Hörfunkdokumentation WDR 3 /SFB 1990/1 von Gerit Kokula - v.Leitner; cf Leitner, Der Fall Clara Immerwahr. Leben für eine humane Wissenschaft, München (Beck) 1998,207-215; Szöllösi-Janze, Margit, Fritz Haber, 1868-1934. Eine Biographie, München (Beck) 1998,394-399 und 795 Anm. 619 und 620 Schriften * Hermann Lütge, Über die Temperaturabhängigkeit der Absorption bei Farbgläsern, in: Glastechnische Berichte. Zeitschrift für Glaskunde 10, 374-378. Juli 1932 (Hrsg. Deutsche Glastechnische Gesellschaft) * Schriftwechsel Joh. Jaenicke – Hermann Lütge 1957-58, in: Archiv der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft, Va. Abt., Rep. 5, Nr. 260 und 261 * Handschriften Hermann Lütge, in: Archiv der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft, Va. Abt., Rep. 5, Nr. 1479 Literatur * Zeitschrift fur kristallographie und mineralogie, Band 88, 1934, S. 358. * Deutsche Gesellschaft für Technische Physik: Zeitschrift für technische Physik, Band 15, J.A. Barth 1934, S. 86. * Lütge, Michael, Das Leben des Feinmechanikermeisters Hermann Lütge, online 12.12.2016 * Haber, Fritz, Untersuchungen über Ammoniak. Sieben Mitteilungen. I. Allgemeine Übersicht des Stoffes und der Ergebnisse, in: Zeitschrift für Elektrochemie und angewandte physikalische Chemie 20 (1914), S. 597-604 * Leitner, Gerit von, Der Fall Clara Immerwahr. Leben für eine humane Wissenschaft, München (Beck) 1998 * Szöllösi-Janze, Margit, Fritz Haber, 1868-1934. Eine Biographie, München (Beck) 1998 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Geboren 1886 Kategorie:Gestorben 1945 Kategorie:Mann